Forheaven, forbidden, forgotten
by TakeSomeRelax
Summary: Neera llevaba una vida normal, hasta que en su cumpleaños número 16 se topó con un objeto que cambiaría su vida. Acaso ella era... ¿la princesa de Dorne? NOTA: Historia original, solamente la puse en la categoría de mi anime/manga favorito.


No sabía por qué ni desde cuando, tan solo me encantaba todo sobre la época victoriana. Los vestidos, sus bailes, costumbres, músicas, todo. Todo era absolutamente perfecto en ese entonces... pero por desgracia yo nací en el mundo moderno, lleno de tecnología algo inservible y bastante aburrida.

- Vamos a llegar tarde.-Oí decir a Eleanor mientras se vestía rápidamente.  
-Yo te he estado esperando solo a ti.- Repliqué y continué mi vista hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba algo nublado, probablemente llovería, algo usual en Londres.  
Tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a marchar lentamente, en lo que mi compañera acomodaba sus últimas baratijas. Cuando terminó, ambas apuramos el paso hacia la clase, pero era algo obvio que estaríamos atrasadas.  
- ¿Qué harás mañana?- Volteé mi cabeza algo confundida. ¿Mañana? Oh, cierto… mi cumpleaños...  
- No creo que mucho.-  
- Siempre tan comunicativa y simpática por las mañanas, Ners.- Respondió riendo Eleanor, yo la miré y sonreí de lado. No es mi culpa ser así, aún tengo algo de sueño..

-¿Tarde otra vez señoritas?- Reprochó el profesor en lo que entrábamos al salón de clase.  
-Ha sido su culpa, no quería despertarse por soñar con Chris.- Dije y señalé a mi camarada riendo, ella solamente me fulminó con la mirada, pero no agregó ningún comentario.  
Me limité a acomodarme en mi asiento y tratar de poner atención a la clase, pero había algo que me lo impedía.  
Mañana cumpliría finalmente 16, pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado, me pregunto por qué habrá sido... Mmm.  
-Entonces… ¿qué haremos mañana?-  
-Mañana… no sé. Compraré algo para comer ¿eso está bien?- Respondí y sonreí amistosamente. Eleanor me observó frunciendo el seño y suspiró como agotada.  
-Ah… no tiene caso que intente convencerte, sé que no terminarás festejando a lo grande.-Reprochó y volteó a ver al profesor. Yo asentí minuisciosamente e intenté nuevamente meterme a la clase, cuando alguien me interrumpió.  
-¡Ya sé! Podríamos mirar una película de las que te gustan, con reyes y todas esas cosas aburridas.-Exclamó mi compañera realmente ansiosa y contenta, yo asentí correspondiendo su sonrisa y reí un poco.

Luego de las clases, me despedí de mis amigas y me dirigí hacia la tienda cerca de casa para comprar algunos refrigerios, después de todo teníamos que comer algo más chatarra de lo normal, pues era un festejo.

Entré y saludé a la vendedora con la mano, y me dispuse a buscar algo para tomar. ¿Debería ser algo Light o algo normal? No recordaba qué era lo que le gustaba a Elle, por lo que decidí llevar uno de cada uno. Los cargué al carro de compras y continué mi búsqueda.  
Para mi deleite, habían llegado las barras de chocolate que me encantaban, aproveché la ocasión y tomé seis de ellas. Reí por dentro ante mi acción, realmente me gustaban esas barras, pero no sabía cuanto.

Encontré algunas bolsas de papas fritas y otras de galletas que gustaban a mi amiga, también noté que varias clases de frutas frescas habían llegado. Tomé algunas frutillas, manzanas y bananas y las agregué con todo lo demás.

En lo que iba a la caja, me choqué sin querer con un muchacho, volteé para pedirle disculpas pero en el momento en que lo ví sentí un extraño sentimiento dentro mío, quise decirle algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca. Él tenía una expresión indiferente y pareció no haberme notado en lo absoluto. Lo observé mientras se marchaba y un raro dolor en el pecho se me formó, como punzadas que dolían mucho. No entendí bien lo que pasó pero volví a recomponerme y a seguir mi camino.

Al salir de la tienda con todo pagado ya, regresé a mi hogar, donde seguro estaría Eleanor esperándome.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, ¿por qué me dio esa sensación? Tal vez lo conocía de algún lugar, o simplemente puede que me hiciera acordar a alguien más... Ya no importaba demasiado, era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver, así que simplemente olvidaría todo y me enfocaría en lo importante, mi cumpleaños. No era demasiado importante tampoco, pero Elle se pondría triste si decidía no hacer nada, en parte lo hacía por ella, y si quería hacerla feliz tendría que poner todo mi empeño. Hasta casi pareciera que sería su cumpleaños. Reí por adentro.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Exclamé al abrir la puerta del departamento, pero nadie respondió. Llevé las bolsas a la cocina y encontré una nota: «Salí por unas bebidas con Chris, volveré más tarde con tu regalo, ¡te quiero!», no pude evitar sonreir. "Lo usual", pensé.  
Ya que Eleanor no estaría en casa por unas horas, tenía que hacer algo productivo. Fui hasta mi habitación y noté que estaba realmente desordenada. No recordaba la última vez que la había limpiado, por eso, visto y considerando que no sabía en cuanto tiempo volvería a tener una tranquilidad como esta, decidí acomodarla un poco.

Empecé por hacer mi cama, luego ordené mis peluches y cobijas. Por último lo más exhaustivo, todos mis libros y papelerío.  
No entendía por qué, pero estaban todos tirados y desparramados por el suelo, ¿cómo no había sido capaz de verlos y juntarlos alguna vez? Verdaderamente soy una despistada.

En cuanto comencé a ponerlos en el estante, encontré un viejo cuento que mi madre solía leerme cuando era pequeña, antes de fallecer con papá. El cuento se llamaba "La princesa mágica", un título bastante usual para un cuento de niños. Creo que se trataba de una muchacha que al cumplir sus dieciséis se convertía en la reina, para proceder a su madre. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo, siempre soñaba con que eso me pasara a mí, y mi madre fomentaba esa fantasía diciendo que algún día sería una gran princesa. Es impresionante la inocencia que tienen los pequeños, algo muy admirable.

En medio de mi ambiente nostálgico y meditativo, escuché la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose y a dos personas entrando, riendo y hablando.  
-¡¿Ners?!- Gritó alguien desde la sala.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Respondí, en lo que escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi alcoba.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Elle observando el lugar.

-Solo estaba organizando las cosas un poco, pero ya terminé.- Respondí y me levanté del piso para seguirla hacia el living, donde estaba Chris, sentado en el sillón con su celular.

-Hola Nerys, ¿cómo has estado?-Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, por suerte.-Sonreí.  
-Bueno querido, como sabes, mañana no podremos vernos porque es el cumpleaños de Ners, así que tendrás que cambiar la fecha para el cine.-Interrumpió Eleanor mientras iba y abrazaba a su querido Christian. Si los mirabas juntos, hacían una linda pareja, eran casi de la misma altura, él un poco más alto. Ambos eran rubios ceniza, y sus ojos miel eran parecidos, solo que los de ella eran algo más oscuros.  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó el chico con una expresión preocupada, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi- ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? Y puedes traer a tu 'personita especial'.-Concluyó con un guiñar de ojos. Yo reí a carcajadas y negué con la cabeza.  
-No hay tal 'personita especial' Christian.-Él hizo un puchero y rió.  
-En realidad no ha habido ninguna 'persona especial' en la vida de Daenerys, al menos jamás he conocido a alguna.-Agregó su novia mirándome algo confusa.  
-Supongo que todavía no he conocido a nadie que vaya conmigo.-  
-O es que acaso... ¡¿Te gustan las mujeres?!-Cuestionó Eleanor alarmada. Yo no pude evitar reír.  
-¡Claro que no! Pero si ese fuera el caso, como amiga deberías apoyarme ¿o no?-Dije mientras le tiraba un beso y le guiñaba un ojo. Ella rió.  
-Por supuesto, pero sería algo extraño.-Adoptó una mirada pensativa.

Después de haber terminado la charla, cenado y acomodado todo, fui a dormir, estaba bastante agotada, y eso que mañana tendría que preparar todo para la noche. Por suerte iba a ser sábado y no tendría clases.  
«Él tenía una expresión indiferente, y pareciera como si no me hubiese notado en absoluto.» «Era la primera vez que me sonreía, y pude notar que era aún más hermoso de lo que yo creía.»

Me desperté exaltada y con esas dos imágenes en mi cabeza, ¿qué clase de sueño era ese? Miré mi reloj y ya marcaban las diez y diecisiete de la mañana.  
Fui hasta el baño, lavé mi cara, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello. Regresé hasta mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa, saqué un vestido floreado hasta las rodillas que tenía desde hace algún tiempo y me lo puse. En lo que fui a mirarme al espejo, noté algo extraño. Detrás de este, había como una clase de regalo envuelto. Tenía forma de un cuadro, tal vez eso era obra de Eleanor. Lo tomé y sonreí, me senté en mi cama y rompí la envoltura. En él se observaba el retrato de alguien… ¿del pasado tal vez? Era una mujer, y era realmente parecida a mí… no, era exactamente igual a mí, solo que llevaba ropas diferentes, y su expresión era muy seria. Sentí como un sentimiento de nostalgia y vacío se apoderaba de mi, casi como si tuviera ganas de llorar. No podía dejar de mirar la pintura, y en un impulso, quise tocar la cara de esa hermosa princesa que parecía atrapada en su propio tormento. En cuanto lo hice, un destello enorme salió del cuadro, así como un viento parecido al de un huracán. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo pude notar a Eleanor abriendo la puerta de mi habitación preocupada y gritando, aunque no podía escucharla. Comencé a elevarme, intenté mover mi cuerpo pero nada sucedía. Solo veía a mi amiga de toda la vida largando lágrimas, preocupada, viendo como me desvanecía dentro del cuadro, sin poder hacer nada, solamente observar.  
De repente, todo se calmó y me sentí en paz, casi como en un sueño, fatigada y con ganas de dormir, cerré mis ojos y me relajé.


End file.
